HOT SUMMER
by Hot Summer
Summary: Concours de fan fictions. Êtes vous prêts à vivre un été romantique,passionné et intense...? LA GAGNANTE EST Pichou1490 avec POUR DE FAUX! Félicitations aux participantes!
1. LES REGLES

**Grand Concours de Fanfictions**

**Hot Summer**

**VOICI LE CONCOURS DE FANFICTIONS Twilight de l'été 2010, OUVERT A TOUS !**

* * *

_**Une rencontre cet été va changer leur vie et les faire découvrir le véritable amour, tendre, passionné, torride, intense**_...

* * *

Je suis **Kafryne**, j'écris des ffs de Twilight depuis un moment déjà, mais j'en lis aussi beaucoup, et je vous propose d'en écrire pour ce concours que j'organise... Les règles sont simples et je vous offre une liberté totale d'action... Voyez vous mêmes:

**Règles :**

-La trame de l'histoire est complètement libre, les personnages sont au choix, et les couples aussi, la seule exigence est que l'histoire se passe en été, le soleil et la chaleur doivent etre évoqués.

-La ff devra être **INÉDITE**, je rappelle à l'occasion que le **PLAGIAT EST INTERDIT**, et pas de traduction non plus. La fic devra comporter **OBLIGATOIREMENT 6 chapitres** et être **COMPLÈTE**, terminée, finie! Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas de suite possible après le concours!

-Vous pouvez la publier chapitre par chapitre, tout publier d'un coup n'est pas du tout obligatoire, au contraire, je vous conseille de PRENDRE VOTRE TEMPS!

-Les collaborations entre deux auteurs sont possibles, mais la fiction doit être publiée sur un seul compte.

-Une seule FF par auteur

-Les personnages doivent être **TOUS HUMAINS**

-La fiction peut être rated **T** ou **M**

-L'inscription se fera en envoyant un MP sur ce profile.

-Hot Summer doit figurer parmi la liste de vos auteurs favoris.

Elle doit comporter l'entête suivante :

**HOT SUMMER CONTEST**

**Titre de la fiction :**

**Auteur(s) :**

**(Bêta) :**

**Dislaimer :**

**Pour participer ou lire les autres fictions du concours, rendez vous à l'adresse suivante:**

.net/community/Hot_Summer_FR/77521/

-Si vous n'avez pas encore de compte sur voici un mode d'emploi complet et très clair pour t'aider :

**Mode d'emploi ****

* * *

**

_Suite à une demande de certaines d'entre vous, voici de nouveau délais pour participer au concours!_

Vous avez jusqu'au** 18 JUILLET 2010** inclus pour proposer votre fanfic, passé ce délai, il sera trop tard.

Les votes commenceront à partir du **LUNDI 26 JUILLET jusqu'au DIMANCHE 8 AOUT (inclu)  
**

Les résultats vous seront communiqués le **LUNDI 9 AOUT**

Ce concours est bien évidemment organisé pour le fun, le plaisir d'écrire, de lire, de partager, mais je m'engage à

**Traduire le gagnant en espagnol et cette traduction sera publiée sur son compte !**

**Et le Répertoire fics Emy Sandra lui fera un article!  
**

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à envoyer un MP, mais je pense que c'est assez clair!

J'espère que ça vous intéresse et que vous serez nombreux(ses) à participer! Il y a déjà 5 histoires en concours! **Willowme**, **Maielle, Pichou1490**, **Aunda** et **bichou85** attendent vos impressions!

**BisouXoXo**


	2. Fin du concours

Salut !

Je vous annonce que le concours **Hot Summer** est terminé.

Mais les votes n'ont pas encore commencé étant donné que 3 des 8 participantes n'ont pas terminés leur fiction.

Pour un désir d'équité et par respect envers elle, je leur donne un jusqu'au **8 aout** pour les achever.

Passé ce délai, je serais obligée de supprimer leur fiction du concours, ce qui serait dommage.

Je remercie **Effexor**, **Sweettylucie**, **Willowme**, **Maielle** et **Pichou1490 **pour leur participation et leur félicite pour avoir pu terminer dans les temps !

Leurs superbes fics sont à **lire ABSOLUMENT** sur mon profile, dans _community_, ou encore sur leur compte.

Lisez et donnez leur votre avis !

Les votes commenceront donc le :

**9 aout et se termineront le 15 aout !**

Je souhaite courage à **Bichou**, **Aunda** et **Shiriliz** ! Essayez de finir vos fictions !

BisouXoXo

Kafryne.


	3. Chapter 3

Toutes mes félicitations à **Effexor**, **Sweettylucie**, **Willowme**, **Maielle** et **Pichou1490 **pour leur participation au concours Hot Summer!

Suite aux votes qui se sont déroulés du _9 aout et se termineront le 15 aout_**_,_** UNE GAGNANTE a été désignée!

**Avec 108 votes, soit 37% des votes c'est... Attention, roulement de tambours...**

** Pour de Faux **de **_Pichou1490_ qui a gagné!**

elle est suivie de

**Un Amour de Chef **de **_Maielle_** avec **88 votes soit 31% des votes!**

Ensuite nous trouvons:

_**Willowme **_avec** Pour l'Amour d'une Tueuse,**** 15% des votes**

_**Sucré Salé **_de _**Effexor, 12 % des votes  
**_

**Garde Rapprochée **_de **Sweetylucie, 7% des votes!**_

_**Bravo Mesdemoiselles!**_

_**MERCI A CEUX QUI ON VOTE!**_

_**Pour en savoir plus sur les résultats, il y a un lien sur le profil!**_

_**Je vous embrasse, et vous dit... Au prochain concours!  
**_

_**Kafryne.  
**_


End file.
